What Makes My Family
by IncepteDragonas
Summary: Ever wonder about what Chris left behind in the future besides a crazy older brother?
1. Chris the Protector

I know what you're thinking. What bout your others stories? I have to put them on hold my inspiration has run dry. 

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. 

________________________________________________________________________

Mom used to say I was really good at watching the things around me. That I understood things on a deep level. She would say that's why my little cousins came to me for advice, not Wyatt. 

Wyatt was more of an action guy. He never really sat back and enjoyed himself. I on the other hand thought my cousins were the world. Oliver came to me when he started liking girls, he asked for my advice. When I asked him why, he told me, "Chris I didn't go to Wyatt because he can't get me the way you do. You've always been there for us. Olivia and Cecelia feel the same way. Wyatt may have the power, but it's like you've got the insight. Power without wisdom is like trying to brew a potion in the dark."

I don't I ever felt more loved. Ollie and Livvy turned to me when Aunt Paige died at the hands of the Titans. Wyatt was becoming more distant, Dad was off being an Elder, Mom was gone, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Jason were looking after Celia, Uncle Glenn was a mess, the twins were lost, and I was there for them. 

When Cecelia's boyfriend broke up with her I listened to her heartbreak and when Olivia wanted to kill the Elders for taking her Mom away I talked her down in the actual hall 'up-there'. I was there. ME, never Wyatt. Oliver understood that I would never leave them like Dad left us. 

I don't want to kill Dad, not really. Severely maim? Hell yeah. But really, I want to kill myself. I left them in the future with HIM. I promised to come back, but part of me doesn't want to. Mom is here making me my favorite meals, Aunt Paige is here being her cool, quirky, endearing self and Wyatt is nothing more than a cuddly baby. 

I hate myself for being such a coward; it's my job to protect them. It always has been.


	2. Ollie the Faithful

Chris will help us. He'll make everything right again, just like the time Livvy got stuck in the tree and he climbed up there and orbed back to the ground. He never told Mommy about that, it was our secret. 

Cecelia's making the potions right now, and Livvy is practicing throwing her daggers, I'm more partial to hand-to-hand combat myself. I think our penchant for violence used to freak Aunt Phoebe out, Mommy would just laugh and say something about having her and Dad's blood running through our veins. 

Cecelia is lot like Aunt Phoebe, she's a passive person- well unless you pull off all the heads of her Barbie's and prop them up on pencils and put them back in her pencil holder. What can I say? Livvy and I were pretty twisted. 

Livvy is like Mommy, a fiery temper that you really don't want to mess with, unless you choose suicide by way of exploding light balls. 

"Ollie? It's time to go." Cecelia looked ready, calm. 

"Well I always wanted to take a vacation, who knew it would be back to 2004?" I could read my twin like a book, she was scared. I grabbed her in a hug and she slipped her head under my chin, sometimes it was worth being taller. She buried her head deep into my chest and I took Celia in my other arm, standing over both of them protectively. I was a year younger than Celia but I still protected her. Chris trusted me; there was no way in hell I would let him down. 

"Mommy is going to be there." Livvy whispered quietly. 

"And Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Jason, Aunt Piper, and Dad." I told them tightening my grip as my eyes filled with the sting of tears.

"What if they don't like us?" Celia whispered fearfully.

"We'll still have Chris, he can help." I said with conviction. I let them go gently and began the incantation. The chalk outline began to glow blue and I took each of their hands protectively, with that we stepped through the portal.

Chris would make things right, he would make things better. He always did. He was Chris after all.


	3. Cecelia the Watchful

He's trying to be strong again. He's scared of failing Chris. The truth is, Ollie could never fail Chris. None of us could. 

When Livvy had a breakdown and was taking it out on the Elders, Chris brought her home and she cried in his arms, while Ollie and I watched helplessly. She told him she was sorry and she just wanted her Mommy back. Chris just hugged her and told her it was okay, that it was normal to feel that way. 

That's when Uncle Leo orbed in, probably to check up on us. He was never really around; Chris hated him for that. Ollie had showed no signs of grieving and I was worried, he was trying to be strong for Livvy, but in that moment he snapped. He was fifteen and pissed. He grabbed Uncle Leo, pushed him to the floor, and gave him a nice right hook to the face. Then he picked our Elder Uncle up and slammed him into the wall.

"You weren't there! You could have saved her you bastard!"

"I'm sorry Oliver, but something's are out of my control-"

"Bullshit! You could have gotten off your holier than thou ass and saved her!" Tears were streaming down his face by now, his hazel eyes were swimming with grief, and his pale skin was flushed with emotion. "She's gone! You didn't save her and she's gone!" He gave Uncle Leo another punch to the face before Chris was able to pull him off. 

"Let me go! Let me go!" He was furiously trying to break free of our older cousin's grip but he was soon reduced to a helpless crying. That's when Livvy took her brother and held him comfortingly as he sobbed for the death of their mother.

Uncle Leo kind of stood their dazed, the bruising already fading. He stepped towards the twins but stopped as they retreated. He looked to me then to his son. "Chris I-"

"Just go, you're just making- Just, just go." He finally said defeated. 

"But I-"

"GO!" 

With that he orbed out.

We haven't seen him much since that. 

Ollie is trying to be strong for us, but he'll fall eventually, and when he does Livvy and I will be there to pick him back up.

Chris can't make everything go away but he can make a lot of it better. Ollie won't be as stressed and I won't have to worry if he'll break or not.


End file.
